


Bubblegum B!tch

by RussianWeirdo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Bubblegum, Falling In Love, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, High School, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWeirdo/pseuds/RussianWeirdo
Summary: AmericaxRussia/Highschool au/new boyxpopular boy/Fluff/    The new boy who happens to be a player, Alfred, starts to flirt with the popular boy ,Ivan, to make him go crazy for his love
Relationships: America & Russia (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 27





	Bubblegum B!tch

**Author's Note:**

> This story came from the song 'Bubblegum Bi*** by Marina & The Diamonds'

The school bell rang and hell began, for some that is. Not for our popular boy though, Mr Ivan Braginsky, he had the whole school in his hands. Being popular really did come with some amazing benefits, all the girls fell for him and he could have as many friends as he wanted, not only that but even the teachers liked him which meant he could easily get out of hard situations which he didn't want to deal with. Life really was great for him and that is how he would love to keep it.

Today was not a day that would go as normal though, all changed when _he_ transferred here. Right now Ivan was sitting in his class with his feet kicked up on the desk and smoking not caring about anything as no one said anything about it, after all, people _love_ bad boys. His eyes caught someone walk into the class and it wasn't someone who he recognized but no big deal, right? Ivan didn't pay attention much to the boy but when he got a wink in his direction from him that is when he now stared at the boy with his cigarette in his mouth. _who was this kid and did he really just wink at me? This is something new..._ Ivan thought as he tried to read him by his posture but all he got was a nerdy dork, not someone who would wink at someone as popular as Ivan. 

So who was this kid? Well, it was Alfred, Alfred F Jones that is. A new transfer student. 

Alfred has a smirking smile as he couldn't help but keep his eyes on Ivan and lick his lips. _This one is sure is going to be fun to play._ Alfred went to sit next to Ivan after he introduced himself and smiled putting some bubblegum into his mouth beginning to chew and pop it. The smoke that was coming from Ivan's side was definitely annoying but nothing he could get rid of within time. Ivan narrowed his eyes at Alfred when he started to pop gum, the kid definitely had balls that's for sure but all Ivan had to do was show Alfred that he was the one who ruled the school and then they would be all in the clear. 

\--

Once class was over Ivan saw the new kid leave class and go round the corner so he decided to teach him a little lesson about who was in charge here. Ivan followed him and stopped Alfred by putting his hand in front of him and leaned now on the wall "Privet new kid, what was that all about in class? Hmm?" He asked and smiled at him in a slightly annoyed but interesting way. Ivan was the one who had control here and he was going to show it to Alfred or that is how it seemed so far. A smile crept onto Alfred's face as he looked up at Ivan popping his gum right in his face.

"I have no idea what you are talking about sir" he giggled and showed no fear or anything. Just a bright and happy smile as he stood there looking at Ivan. He felt the cold wall hit against his back when Ivan pushed him into it roughly growling annoyed which only made Alfred smile more, it was so entertaining for him to play with the popular guys in school.

"Listen here, I don't know who you think you are but you are not important here and definitely not the one who gets to be the one in control" Ivan warned Alfred as he continued to lean on the wall as he kept Alfred in the wall. 

Alfred couldn't help but giggled a bit as he replied "I'm Miss Sugar Pink or a bubblegum bitch~" Alfred's voice was happy but he was serious and Ivan could tell that. Ivan was not expecting this at all so it surprised him a bit as he stepped back a bit which gave Alfred the chance to leave a kiss on Ivan's lips. This shut Ivan up straight away as he looked at Alfred shocked. A smirk appeared on Alfred's face as he started to walk away from him "I'm gonna pop your bubblegum heart~" a giggle was left echoing in Ivan's head as his cheeks warmed up turning a light shade of pink. _What just happened?_ Ivan questioned as he watched Alfred leave as he was frozen in his position not being able to move even an inch. After a few minutes Ivan smiled a bit as he clenched his fist tight "He is something else but that doesn't mean I can't put him back into his place" Ivan said but a part of him didn't want Alfred to be in his place as his behavior really intrigued Ivan. 

Even though Ivan kept his distance from Alfred for the rest of the day he couldn't help but let his eyes follow him wherever he went if he was in sight. Something about that nerd just drew him over to him, it couldn't have been that kiss right? Ivan shook his head he was acting stupid, he was the one who owned the school so then why did he keep getting this weird feeling whenever Alfred was around. What was happening to him? Ivan couldn't understand anything about this. 

\--

The next day wasn't any better. Ivan was sitting in his seat chilling and smoking as all the girls went crazy about him and he winked at them to hear them go crazy for him but as soon as Alfred walked in Ivan's eyes opened in shock. What the hell happened to Alfred? This was not the same nerd from yesterday, was it? Ivan gulped but calmed down and smiled as he still made sure to keep his composure and not show that he was going to give into Alfred's little scheme. 

Now you might be wondering what caused such a reaction from Ivan when he saw Alfred well how else would you react when the person who was dressed as a nerd a day ago came in with a short pink dress, hair all done, and wearing knee-high white stockings. It was like the guy had a complete change within a single night. Was that even possible? Well now it is.

Alfred still sat next to Ivan popping his bubblegum which made Ivan remember what Alfred said last time he talked to him _'Im gonna pop your bubblegum heart'_ there was no way Alfred was being serious. However, now Ivan was really questioning if Alfred was being serious about that. Ivan still continued to smoke making sure to blow the smoke in Alfred's direction as he wanted to show him that he was superior but what he didn't think the other would do is what happened next. 

Ivan was staring Alfred straight in the eyes as his face was inches away from his. He didn't even see Alfred move but right now he was staring him down straight in the face and what surprised him the most is that he couldn't feel the cigarette in his mouth anymore. His eyes looked sideways to see Alfred holding it in his hand. What? How did this happen?

"You know it's not good to smoke, you should try chewing gum it's way more fun~" Alfred giggled and moved away throwing the cigarette in the bin. Ivan blinked a few times in confusion before he growled. Okay, now Alfred was getting on his nerves. Oh, Ivan was so going to punish Alfred, how _dare_ the kid think he could tell Ivan what to do and not be punished for it. 

He patiently waited for the end of class before getting up and telling Alfred to meet him at the back of the school right now before leaving the class. This just made Alfred even happier as he felt a warm feeling fill him up as he licked his lips "Oh my this is going to be fun" he mumbled before getting up and going to the back of the school. "So what did you want to talk to me about here, Mr popular?" Alfred asked as he batted his eyes and winked at Ivan smiling.

Ohhh that got on Ivans's nerves so he pushed Alfred into the wall "I don't care what you are playing at but it isn't going to work. It's a dumb try just like you" Ivan replied with a cold tone and smirked at him before pulling away. Alfred didn't even flinch when he was pushed into the wall and just giggled before standing tall

"Don't care if you think I'm dumb, I don't care at all~" Alfred replied and giggled before he walked around Ivan and would grab his arm and holding onto it a bit "Candybear~ Sweetpie~ Wanna be adored" he said with such a sweet tone before he wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck pulling him down. Alfred had way too many balls and wasn't scared at all about anything. Ivan wasn't prepared for this as no one and I mean no one acted like this around him ever. Alfred got closer to Ivan and gave him another kiss not caring if there was no love in it before moving to Ivan's ear "I'm the boy you'd die for~" He replied before letting go and stepping back. Oh how he loved that face that Ivan made as it was just too cute and then started to walk away. 

Ivan quickly covered his mouth and had a dark blush spread across his face as he gulped watching Alfred leave. There was something wrong with Alfred but it only made Ivan more drawn to Alfred and start to go crazy. His heart was thumping so much in his chest it felt like it could jump out his chest. A sigh escaped Ivan's lips as he stared up at the sky wanting to know what was happening to him. God he wanted Alfred so bad, was there something wrong with him? He has never felt like this before, Ivan clenched his chest and smiled "Damn it, what is this feeling?" He asked hopelessly. 

\--

The day after that only got even crazier than the last two, it was like there was no end to this but then again Ivan was starting to want this to never end. This time he wasn't smoking at all and stopped paying attention to any girls who were going after him and flirting. Even when he was surrounded by them his eyes could only focus on Alfred walking past in a pink dress of his looking even hotter than the last day. Ivan gulped when he saw the other lick his lips and wink at him as he passed. Ivan hated this feeling but something about it was so hypnotizing and he wanted it more and more.

Once he finally managed to escape the crowd of girls he went to find Alfred and try to get this sorted but who knows what will happen as Alfred always seemed to find a way to neutralize all of Ivan's attempts at being in control. Alfred was in standing at the end of a hallway which no one used as if he was waiting for Ivan to find him so he could toy with Ivan's heart more. As Ivan fell more and more for Alfred he noticed more about Alfred, the kid was so good looking. His ocean eyes could get anyone lost in them not to mention Alfreds figure, it was amazing. His figure was like a pin-up just like a doll. Ivan gulped and approached him "Hey, what are you doing here all alone?" He asked and you could hear the slight seductiveness in his voice

When Alfred heard that he smirked and looked at Ivan with lustful eyes telling Ivan to get close "What can I not just stand here and enjoy the peace?" He asked and giggle when he felt Ivans hand caress Alfred's hips pulling him closer to himself. Alfred bit his lips and sighed lustfully as he wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck "Oh? What's this?" He asked as he felt a hard kiss hit his lips to which he kissed back. Oh, it was perfect, he loved to play like this. Now he could do as he pleased with Ivan, this never fails. If Alfred has got you in his hands you are now going to do as he says regardless, it is like a spell. How it all starts is with a kiss, its like liquor. You just get drawn to it more and more the less you have it. 

"I think I want you... Your American tan..." Ivan said softly as he stared into Alfred's eyes "I think your gonna be my big mistake~" Ivan added on before he pushed Alfred into the wall and kissed Alfred more just drawn to Alfred wanting more and more. Alfred's kisses were so addictive he had no idea how this happened but he had fallen for Alfred and now could not get away even if he wanted to. 

Hearing those words just made Alfred smile as he kissed back pulling Ivan closer, this was so amazing and perfect. Ivan was now completely his to control however he liked all because he was a bubblegum bitch.

*Pop*

That's Ivans heart going crazy for Alfred as he was completely lovesick now, how Alfred managed to do this will be a mystery to Ivan forever but that wasn't such a bad thing to him


End file.
